


Closer

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been having sex for months, but John had never felt as close to Rodney as he did now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for atlantiskink's November Celebration of Spanking

"So don't fondle me under the table during the next meeting. Or any meeting ever." Rodney was pissed of all right.

He was clearly in need of being cheered up and John had the perfect idea how to do it. "But it was boring and you liked it."

"I _didn't_ like it," Rodney said firmly. "Really, my glaring and pushing your hand away and whispering 'Stop it' might have been a hint."

"I think a _part_ of you liked it." John circled Rodney then cupped Rodney's crotch and rubbed the heel of his hand against the part in question. It responded, just as it had in the meeting. John grinned.

"You're an evil man and I hate you," Rodney said flatly, with just a hint of a pout on his lips. He didn't try to move away from John's hands though, which was all the encouragement John needed.

"You don't hate me, but yes, I'm very, _very_ bad," John said in a deep voice, inclining his head so that he could look up at Rodney.

"Well, maybe I should _spank_ you," Rodney said, glaring at him, still not willing to give in.

John knew that he meant it as a joke. They'd never done anything like that together. John himself had only had it done to him once by a playful girlfriend. But the idea of lying naked across Rodney's knees with Rodney's big hands on John's ass seemed _very_ inviting.

"Maybe you should," John with a heated gaze.

Rodney gaped and John couldn't help a grin.

"You... Seriously?"

John nodded. He could see the spark of excitement in Rodney's eyes and how the tips of his ears had become red. He still added, "If you want to."

"Uhm, okay." Rodney started playing with his hands, not looking at John now, and John took them in his. Then he led Rodney to the bed and started undressing himself. Rodney watched him attentively, but John didn't make too much of a show of it. He was far too eager for what was to come.

"Sit down," he said, when he was naked.

Rodney sat and John crawled onto the bed next to him. He held Rodney's head with one hand and kissed him and then draped himself over Rodney's clothed legs.

Rodney put a hand on John's head and stroked his hair before running it down his back to John's ass. Then he started rubbing it. John was about to tell him that, while he liked this very much and they could certainly continue, it wasn't exactly spanking. Then Rodney abruptly lifted his hand and slapped him firmly on one cheek.

John gasped, then closed his eyes, feeling the warmth spread around where Rodney had hit him. That wasn't exactly how his ex-girlfriend had spanked him.

"Was this okay?" Rodney asked.

Before John could really consider this, he heard himself sigh and whisper "Very". And it was true. The playful spanking his ex had given him hadn't hurt like this. Those had been mere pats. This was something else, something he really felt. And while it hurt, it wasn't entirely bad. Most of all though, it was Rodney.

John waited and after a few seconds Rodney's hand hit him again on the same spot. Then again and again. When John held his breath for the next hit, it didn't come. He exhaled and in that moment Rodney hit his other cheek. John shuddered. He was at Rodney's mercy, but still felt safe. It was exhilarating.

Then Rodney got really into it. He varied the place and hardness and interspersed hits in quick succession with pauses that made John wonder if he'd stopped. He could never tell where and how the next strike would hit. He was never prepared, so he just tried to be ready for anything Rodney would give him.

"This is for not listening to me when I tell you to not grope me in public," Rodney said, followed by two quick slaps on John's left cheek. John smiled. He'd really been a bad boy.

Then came a few softer and one hard slap.

"This is for distracting me from work with your sexy body." Slap. Slap. Slap.

Slap.

"This is for still flirting with Alien women and I don't care if it's for trade agreements or them not killing us. We could try other options first." This slap was harder. John could feel the imprint heating his ass. He heard the difference in Rodney's voice. Rodney wasn't patronizing anymore or acting that way. He was saying things that he never told John, because they didn't really talk about this thing they had. But John was sure Rodney meant them. And John _wanted_ to hear them. He pushed backward into Rodney's hand. But it left, only to hit him twice more just as forcefully.

John started squirming on Rodney's body. He was getting hard.

Two more hits, more gentle now.

"This is for Chaya."

Oh God. John tensed, waiting for the blow, _wishing_ for it. When it came, it was blissful relief.

John knew that even after all this time resentment was still lingering in Rodney. John had always wished he could undo it, to somehow make it better, but he didn't have the words, especially since Rodney hadn't even mentioned it in months - until this day.

"Harder," John groaned and Rodney complied, slapping his hard palm against John's ass unrelentingly, several times. John's ass hurt with every strike, but the more it hurt the more it felt like absolution.

John moved constantly on Rodney now, rubbing his dick against Rodney's thigh as well as he could. And it wasn't about getting off, or at least not just that. They'd been having sex for months, but John had never felt as close to Rodney as he did now. And he wanted to be even closer.

"And this is for not saying good-bye when you left to get blown up," Rodney said, his voice cracking and he started hitting John hard, pausing only minutely, covering his whole ass. "And for every time that you're ready to kill yourself without thinking of me, without thinking about what I'd do without you."

John grabbed Rodney's free hand then, tightly, as Rodney rained blow after blow onto his burning ass. He started kissing one finger with every blow and when he was at Rodney's pinkie there was one more hard slap on the center of his ass and then Rodney threw his arm over John's back.

John scrambled upwards and straddled Rodney, taking his face in both his hands. Rodney looked desperate. He'd opened himself up to John completely and it left him vulnerable. John could see everything in Rodney's eyes, the hurt, the fear, but also the love. John kissed him, deeply. Rodney moved his arms around John to hold him in a tight embrace.

John pulled back and looked into Rodney's eyes before leaning forward again until their foreheads touched. "I'm so sorry," he said. And then, "I love you," because he did and he needed Rodney to know.

Rodney's hand moved into his hair and he kissed John, pushing his tongue inside his mouth and moving backwards until he was lying on the bed, taking John with him.

John struggled to open up Rodney's pants, pushing them down and his shirt up, to get to Rodney's skin, kissing his face frantically at the same time. Rodney finally got out of his shirt and John couldn't wait any longer. He reached into the drawer, got out the lube and handed it to Rodney. Then he resumed his exploration of Rodney's body with his mouth and his hands.

Rodney pulled John's ass close and John bit his lip, because it still burned, but it was a good burn. They looked at each other for a moment, then Rodney entered him with a lube covered finger. John nibbled on his jaw, licked his neck, then kissed him again as a second and third finger followed.

"Inside me," he whispered breathlessly into Rodney's ear and Rodney pulled his ass cheeks apart and guided John onto his hard dick. John sank down onto him, moving his head back as Rodney filled him. It was relief to finally be as close to Rodney as he physically could be. John kissed Rodney firmly on the lips, then started a hard and fast rhythm, not minding that his ass hurt every time he thrust down. Rodney quickly joined in and then they moved together, working towards the same goal.

Rodney grabbed John's dick and, after a few firm strokes, John came, convulsing around Rodney and spurting between them. Rodney let him take a few breaths, then turned them around and thrust deeply into John a few more times, before he emptied himself inside John.

He dropped onto John's chest. John started stroking his hair and rubbing his back soothingly. When Rodney pulled out of him, John squirmed beneath.

"Could you?" he asked.

Rodney moved aside and John rolled onto his stomach. "Does it hurt?" Rodney asked.

It did. But John leaned forward and kissed him and said, "I'll be fine."

Rodney looked at him, then smiled. He moved closer, putting his arm over John's back, mindful not to touch his ass. "Yeah," he said.


End file.
